slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
SystemERROR
ERR DESCRIPTION NOT FOUND Rules * systemERROR (System Error AU) ** The universe breaks. The ranch is falling apart. Everything is falling apart. The fourth wall is also collapsing. ** Characters related to techonology or able to break the fourth wall can enter the code at the risk of being hacked and turned into glitches, but being able to go into the code allows them to try to fix it. ** Errors are a type of glitch (not like Missingno) that's corrupting the game. Whatever it touches turns into a glitch, and if touching a character, they'll slowly become an error aswell. ** Characters who cannot break the fourth wall and are not related to technology fight off the errors using various spells and potions. Theere are two new types of items- Antivirus and Lockdown. *** Lockdown (neon green) items will de-error anything it touches, but can also kill non-viruses, so best used to clean up an area. *** Antivirus (pinkish-red) can only de-virus characters, and if consumed, will make characters non-errorable. *** Both of these come in liquid form. Lockdown is more common and Antivirus is very scarce, but will drop from defeated Errors. ** Current glitch characters (Such as the two MissingNo's) are immune to being glitchified, as the opposing glitches are a different type of glitch; a destructive one, and detect MIssingnos like glitches themselves. Since they won't get attacked by errors and can't be attacked by errors, they are MVP. Rules added by Candlefly: * Hate to do this but TabbySlime and RPMaster are blacklisted from this RP. Please practice elsewhere. * Don't metagame, godmod, and the blah. * Wiki rules Members * Candlefly ** Missing ** Mallory ** Guppy ** Chara (Low LOVE) ** Veve * Squidy822 ** MissingNo ** Lemmy **Vagabond * Danceykitty ** Dancey * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs * MixieRoast ** Signum * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork (Tech) ** Cawpier * THE GREAT something ** Toby Summery The universe glitching and falling apart, and evil glitches are destroying everything they touch, fix it (Look at rules for a better description plz) Roleplay ---Candlefly--- One seemingly normal day, Missing had a huge headache all day, and was glitching more. Veve met up with him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Something feels very wrong..." Missing said. And then a loud staticy noise is heard by everyone in the land. Things start to flicker a bit. Something is defiantly wrong. ---Squidy822--- With a few pixels, MN appeared by Missing. "I have the same problem. This headache is severe..." ---Candlefly--- Veve seemed surprised. "Are you two the same species-" Missing holds up one hand while clutching his head with the other, Veve understands this as 'Stop my head is hurting' due to repeated times Missing has done this. "I know... What-t-t is hap-ppening..?" Missing asked while his hair glitched to being bald. The hair thing is the least of Missing's worries. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey came flying by over the few flickers, panicking after hearing the staticy noise,"What in the world is going on?!" Dancey tried to calm herself for a moment, then asks,"Ok, does anyone here knows what's going on?" ---Candlefly--- The static happened again, much louder this time. Missing screamed and clutched his head harder. And then it crashes, many areas glitch up to become unrecognizable. Meanwhile, Chara is caught off guard and decides to check out the glitchy scream, and a certain unlucky slime sees them and quickly follows. Missing is gonna be on the floor for a while from the ow of the crash. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seems to be on the verge of panic mode. She may or may not already be panicking. ---Squidy822--- MN went into the SkeleKabutops form and fell as a pile of bones. "OH GOD THAT HURT" ---Candlefly--- Chara trips on an invisible rock and lands on a certain slime, getting up with a little bit more yellow on their shirt while Mallory quickly pops back up from being smushed slightly. 'New friend hai! where go, what happen?!' Chara looks at Mallory for a second before picking it up and running over to finding Missing and MissingNO. Missing says a few not-so-friendly words about the situation under his breath, still upset about how much that hurt and not even noticing the new people. Veve just waves uncertainly. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around,"Ok, I don't know what's going on, or what caused this, but I know for a fact it's not good...well, at least I don't think it's good." ---Candlefly--- ((Dancey, members list)) Missing was finally able to pull himself up and he had glitched into having bright red hair. "W-w-what the--" "What did you do." Chara said in the most deadpan voice ever. Everything looks like glitch so blame the glitch, right? "W-what-t do you m-mean what-t-t did-d I d-do?" Missing asked, confused. ---Danceykitty--- ((Darn it, I managed to forget about that)) Dancey looked around, but was still confused about what is going on. ---Candlefly--- More static is heard, but this time it's a softer yet warped static that replaces what is likely the background music the characters are used to. Chara noticed and looked around while Mallory bounced to sit on their head. At this point, the only pain on Missing and MN would be a constant stinging feeling like a pain isn't fully gone but has left at the same time. ---Squidy822--- "what the heck is going on?!" ---Candlefly--- Chara squints at the glitches before sighing. "So they didn't do it, who did..?" Guppy gallops by looking a bit floofed up about something. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks at the glitches,"Welp, whatever that is gave me a reason not to touch the ground, that doesn't look safe." ---Candlefly--- Missing sighed "Why is everyone looking at us-" And then an error is noticed approaching where Guppy ran from "- ..." "Ok, what is THAT." Chara yelled when they saw the not-so-nice glitch. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey goes into panic mode,"I would say the same thing! Seriously what in the world is that thing!?" ---Candlefly--- "I'm outta here." Chara said before running after where the zombie cat went. Missing went to follow but his running speed is almost amusingly slow. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey ran/flew the same direction the undead feline, child, and the glitch (that didn't cause any of this probably) went. ---Squidy822--- MN also followed. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tried to attack the glitch with a summoned crystal while still flying away from the glitch. ---Candlefly--- The crystal glitched up on contact, but it was still forceful enough to knock the pixelized beast to the side before it continued chase. The group ends up running into the bottom of a cliff, Guppy having somehow gotten to the top of it and is 'looking' down. "W-w-well now what-t?" Missing asked looking up, than back at the game breaking glitch that is still shambling forward. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seemed surprised,"Huh, I didn't think that would work." Dancey looked up at the top of the cliff. She didn't feel like flying to the top. ---Squidy822--- MN went into SkeleAerodactyl form, threw Missing onto his back, and flew to the top. He knocked Missing off his back and went back into normal mode. ---Candlefly--- "What about us?!" Chara yells up the cliff after the missingNO.s before attempting to climb up. They aren't getting very far. Mallory looks back at the error that's moving in such a way to suggest a preditor attempting to sneak up on something. 'Buggy thing looks like not-friend.' Mallory points out. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just decided to fly up to the top of the cliff, taking everyone else along with telekinesis, even if she would be too lazy to. She still continues to not touch the ground. ---Candlefly--- The error gets to the cliff and 'scratches' at it like it doesn't know how to climb up. This starts to glitch some of the cliff up even more. "S-so," Missing asked, "W-what is happ-pening?" Guppy tries to bring out more flies to help but the flies are jittery and hard to control so they just fly off. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't know whether to fight back the glitch with range (due to what happened with the crystal and not wanting to touch the glitchies) or just back off from the glitch. Dancey might have glitchphobia now. ---Candlefly--- Missing looks around and decides to grab a nearby flickering boulder and drop it down the cliff and onto the error. The boulder kinda just disappears but the Error stops moving and just sits there now. "Now grab another boulder and double tap." Chara said to Missing. "Th-there are no other b-b-boulder-ers up-p here." Missing replied while Guppy moves on. ---MixieRoast--- "I-iiSs eVEryONE ddddd-d-doinG oKkKK?" It was Signum. She apeared in the middle off them... bother her eyes and tail fore were glowing white, and the tail seemed pixelised, much like a lost soul from Undertale or MattyCN''s ideal world. ---Candlefly--- 'FRIEND?!' Despite all logic, Mallory is gonna jump to Signum to see what's wrong. Veve, who I forgot to mention a while but is totally here, seemed both freaked out and curious about what the heck is happening. In fact, the alien is taking notes on everything. "I think that static thing was a new species, and some sort of disease by the looks of the environment and, well," Veve points at Signum. "So don't touch them." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seemed a bit startled by Signum's appearance, then a little worried,"Wh-What happened to you?" ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork ran towards Mallory and Signum while shooing away some errors, probably not knowing of their ability to glitchify objects, with Cawpier running on all fours ahead of him. Clockwork managed to hit an error, which started to glitch the bar of metal he was holding. With that, he threw the piece of metal onto the error and ran off, Cawpier still being a tad faster, along with the error getting stunned and going the opposite direction. Clock and Cawp finally got to Mallory and SIgnum, as Clockwork started scanning the errored terrain immediately. "Glitchy glitches. Aka, no good." He took out a "zippy bag" of green fluid and dumped a little onto the errored surface, clearing some of the error away. "Zippy bags are useful." Cawpier was looking around for anyone else, along with being ready to copy another's powers at any time. "glιтcнy glιтcнeѕ? yoυ can'т вe мore ѕpecιғιc ιn wнaт тнey do?" Clockwork shrugged. "They infect stuff and make them into glitches." He turned to the green and red wolf. "Like this." Cawpier backed up and away from Signum, almost stepping on a bit of errored land, being caught by Clockwork. "Careful." Cawpier sighed, partially frightened and partially relieved. The gray figure huffed. "we've goттa do ѕoмeтнιng." Clockwork smirked, giving a light push forward with his elbow. "Ya don't say?" --MixieRoast--- "OoHhh i-i-its thhHhis sorTa ttthIiNG." She looked at her tail flame. "Hm-hm-hm-hm... thiisss is LIke tHe t-t-tine WWHHEn SIU wnnneet d-d-down.." Her tail lashed back and forth as she thought... nothing other than her tail and eyes seemed effected. "Iiii-i-i wwwasss a-aslEEp w-with Fe.." ---Candlefly--- "W-well, obviously, n-not-t all glit-tc-tches are t-trying t-t-to mess-s things up-up." Missing said with arms crossed. Chara meanwhile is staring down the cliff to make sure the Error down there isn't moving. Mallory is right on Signum's head at the moment saying 'Friend ok?' on repeat. ---MixieRoast--- The canine took the slime from her head, sitting back on her haunches and hugging him. Her fur was sticking up like it was charged with static. "S-S-Shhh, i-i-imm oKKKKKK lITtllee bu-DDY?" ---Candlefly--- Mallory seemed sad "Friend sound hurt..." Chara looked up and noticed something. "... That huge wall has a crack in it and I didn't do anything to it yet." Chara then flinches as the wall gets a big spiderweb crack in it. "Oops." "What wall?" Veve was looking in the same direction and sees nothing. ---MixieRoast--- "ShhhHHH.... t-t-this isss mALlory rIIght??? I-i-i-i ccANtTT sEE." ---Candlefly--- 'Friend, I Mallory!' Why can't friend see? Friend hurt? How does friend food? Must find friend food! '''Friend want food?' Chara walks over and waves their hand in front of Signum's face to see how blind they are (Which is kinda jerkish if you think about it). --MixieRoast--- The dog chomped down on Chara's hand. Not enough to take the hand off, it do an serious damage, but it could of hurt. "I-i-i-i CCCanTt sseEE bbbutttTt-t-t MmyY oth-other sEnses aa-r-r-re RrrealllYY goING F-FOR ITT. " ---Candlefly--- Chara ''almost ''instinctively grabbed their dagger but they decided against it. "Careful, biting someone you can't see can really hurt you." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tried to stay away from the glitches as much as possible, also defending herself with crystals. They might not be strong enough to do actual damage to the errors, but seeing the first encountered one knocked over by the crystal gave her enough confidence to try. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork looked over to Dancey with a hint of worry. "Careful there m'lady, if they hit the crystals, the crystals might start glitching." Clockwork peered over the crystals. "We have a slightly bigger trouble though. Everything is getting glitchy-glitched." Clockwork started pouring small samples of the green "lockdown" fluid onto the errored ground, and made a llittle circle so the errors wouldn't get inside that very circle. "CIrcle of safety." Cawpier managed to copy Dancey's crystal ability and started firing crystals at enemies at long range, having decent aim, albeit a few misses. They stopped, and waited a little, until an error approached, and Caw destroyed it. Unfortunately, the antivirus seeped into the ground and underneath some cracks, now unable to be collected. Cawpier silently started yelling at the antivirus, speech heavily distorted from their anger. More than usual, atleast. They couldn't concentrate on making their speech sensible, and ended up pronouncing what seems to be gibberish. "๔คภﻮเt! รtยקเ๔ คภtเשเгยร! ฬђא ย ภ๏ ς๏๏קєгคtє؟ เ ςคll ђคץ!" ---Candlefly--- The error Missing thought he crushed with the boulder made it up the cliff finally. Great, errors know how to climb now. Chara picks up a pebble from inside the circle and flings it at the error, but that did just about nothing to it. ---Squidy822--- MN looked at Clock. "Did you just call Dancey " M'lady?" Wait 'til Lemmy hears this..." ---Danceykitty--- "I know they'll start glitching on contact, I've seen it before. This is the best I could do without being affect by them, though I could just use magic stars, but they'll just be weaker, and that's about it." ---Teamfortress2328--- An anti-virus program was released, Hobs typing furiously to keep up with the ever changing errors. The only way to delay them would be to make a self changing AI. Of course, that was probably impossible. ---MixieRoast--- Signum made sure she and Mallory were inside the circle before the AV was lain down. She didn't wanna risk it. ---Teamfortress2328--- Considering the anti virus wasn't liquid, it wasn't potent enough. The errors ate away at the program, learning its code and strategy. Hobs used an anti-virus generator. The programs created should hold them off for now. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, while attacking the errors with crystal shards, made sure she was completely in the circle and that no body parts were sticking out. She still stayed above ground just to be safe. ---Candlefly--- "Well we're stuck. Hmmm, let me just..." Chara pulls out the dagger and starts CAREFULLY swiping at nothing What they're really doing is chipping a hole in the 4th wall to see if they can get out of this situation that way. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy was nearby, had seen what was going on, and quickly ran onto MN's head. Who put him on Dancey's head. Since MN likes being a troll. Nyeh. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey put Lemmy back on MN's head, then continues firing crystals (and a few magic stars) at the errors. ---Candlefly--- Chara got a big enough hole in the wall and stuck their arm though to test. Not painful, arm doesn't just fall apart... "Nice meeting you all, but I'm leaving!" Chara jumps though the hole and ends up finding themselves in the code. What? You didn't think we would double layer that thing? ---THE GREAT something--- Toby appeared, but he was a black and purple checker pattern. "WHERES MY SKIN TEXTURE!?!?!?!?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finally defeated one of the errors, but she wasn't quick enough to catch whatever dropped with her telekinesis, and the same thing happened with as the last one that Cawpier lost, seeping though the ground. She wasn't as angry, though, as she had no idea what it would be able to do. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork looked at the hole within the Fourth Wall, seeing the code. "Oh! A pathway! I could try to clean up the world by fixing the code, but it's reeeally dangerous." Cawpier turned to Clockwork, remembering to make their voice more hearable. "eн? ι don'т ѕee anyтнιng."Clockwork let out a happy little sigh. "Here, I'll enter in real quick so you can see the fourth wall." Clockwork jumped in, and scrambled out immediately. "Do you see it now?" Cawpier seemed in a state where they'd be confused and concerned, if they could. "ι don'т тнιnĸ тнaт'ѕ a power. ιғ ιт ιѕ, ιт'ѕ proвaвly a power ғroм тнe "тecн cнιp" yoυ goт earlιer, wнιcн ι can'т copy." Clockwork's arms flopped to his sides. "Dangiiiit..." ---Candlefly--- Chara meanwhile has no idea what they're doing and pokes a bit of code, accidentally alerting an error. Meanwhile Veve is just confused and so is Missing. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork jumped back into the code, seeing the error Chara had alerted. "Spoopy errory dood." Clockwork quickly summoned a metal gun and loaded it, then firing. Most of the bullets missed completely. Actually, all of them. "Why is my aim so bad?" Clockwork threw the piece of junk out of the fourth wall, smacking an error on the other side of it. "Go away errory! Shoo! Shoo!" The error stopped moving in confusion. "Oh, I did a thing." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby knew what was happening. "I know what to do." He then hopped into the Fourth Wall. He came out again with a sheild with the letter M on it. He put it on the ground and tapped it. A big screen appeared, showing it was scanning for Errors and Viruses. "We need to protect the program from Glitches and Viruses so it can scan for them and do something!" ---Sheep Slime--- "Oh, that makes sense. I'll try debugging it, but for now, we need to do something to get rid of these errory dudes. I don't have an antivirus program, nor any antivirus dropped from errors." Clockwork thought for a moment. "I know! Let's... oh. I'm out of ideas. Let's just protect the program n' stuff." ---Candlefly--- "Question? How did you tell it to stop and it stop?" Chara asked, staring at the confused error. They then realize this is a bad idea and backs up away from it. ---MixieRoast--- Signum suddenly vanished with a flash of white light, leaving Mallory on the floor. They appeared again in the code, floating in the binary strings, glancing around, trying to figure out what they could do to help. ---Candlefly--- Mallory is freaked out. "Where friend go???" Missing is looking around. "W-wh-where'd-d half the-e group-p go?" ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork waved his arms around. "You confuse it, by doing confusing things." Clockwork... was just being Clockwork. "...And there's a random wolfer in the code now? Huh." Clockwork was gazing up at Signum, floating along strings of binary. ---Squidy822--- "Wait a minute, I think I know how to get rid of the errors." MN said, putting Lemmy on Dancey's head again. He then pulled out a trumpet and played Death by Glamour. ---MixieRoast--- "g-g-g-g-gOnana hElP." She shot what would of been a fireball at an error, but it fizzled out of existence as a glitching mess before it hit. Hmm, not good.... this'd happened before, a few times, in other worlds.... but never anything as extreme as this. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey put Lemmy back on the ground in the circle,"Ok, that's enough of putting a yellow sheep slime on each other's head." ---Candlefly--- The confused error stopped being confused when a fireball got thrown at it and goes after Chara again. Chara is gonna really hate their muscle memory in a second because they already instinctively have their dagger out. Melee and these errors don't mix. ---Squidy822--- MN went right in front of the error, still playing the trumpet. "Yeah, no. Your not hurting her or any of us." ---Candlefly--- While the Error completely ignores MN, the second it takes to get around the glitch snaps Chara out of their 'idiot ball' moment and they start running. Nope, bye, outta here. ---Squidy822--- MN grabbed the errors head and put it face to face with him. His red eyes blazed, striking fear into the error. If it can even feel fear. ---Candlefly--- It doesn't, it just sits there, before deciding to go after Signum, dragging MN along. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey managed to defeat another error with crystals (not the one MN's dealing with right now), and was fast enough to catch whatever dropped with her telekinesis,"Huh, what's this?" The item was a pinkish-red liquid. (Used a random number generator to decide what dropped) ---MixieRoast--- The canine went to dive head on into the error, using her usual reckless abandon, before it clicked in her mind what would happen.. to late. She fell into it head on, barking in alarm... her soul flame was already in a bad state, this wouldn't help... (Candle you can descrooble her glitching into an error. Due to the nature of her existence rather than full out corrupting she'd keep some of her original form, such as the red and green colouring and something firey, but I dunno how to describe it properly so xD) ---Candlefly--- ((Nervous doing someone else's character but I'll try)) Due to the fact Signum flipping body slammed an error, the corruption was very quick, much like how everything thrown at these things glitch up. She ended up becoming a mess of red and green, having no logical shape. The part that was once a tail still tapers off and is firing off glitched sparks in a way that makes the new error look like a living firework. At least it *sorta* resembles her so the group can tell which one not to straight up destroy. ---MixieRoast--- Oh, shoot... that can't be good for the balance of reality... since that's ''sorta what she is... the used to be wolf looked around, staring at MN for a second before advancing towards the tear on the 4th wall. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey takes the pinkish-red liquid into the circle, still confused about what it is and what it does. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork turned around and started running, seeing a green and red figure emerge from the hole within the fourth wall. "You know what? This is the fourth wall. I'm gonna install a firewall or something!" Clockwork kept running until they were a decent distance away where the error(s) wouldn't catch up for about another 20 seconds, where a wall made of fire appeared. "Woo! Firewall!" The firewall was only in one spot, however, and since it was this "free trial" thing, the wall would probably disappear within the next few hours. ---MixieRoast--- "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-sssssssssssssssssssssh." It moved right through the firewall. Being a being made of fire before it glitched out, it slept, lived, and ate in fire. It's house was probably made out of firewalls. Or something. ---Sheep Slime--- "Firewall? Looks like we need a waterwall now! Waterfall? Firewall and waterfall." Clockwork stopped to think about it for a moment, before getting his head out of the clouds and jolting away from the glitched pooch. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey may or may not (I use that too much) be thinking 'where in the world is the knowledge when I need it?' ---Candlefly--- Meanwhile, Chara literally trips on a bit of code. Outside the 4th wall an area flickers slightly, but they didn't break it completely don't worry. They get up, see a bit of code that's out of place, and puts it back. The area that flickered stopped flickering and started to lose the glitchiness... Looks like the kid found a bit of broken code. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy hopped on Danceys head and spoke to Clock. "What about a shockwall?" Lemmy shot out a jolt of electricity and it turned into a wall. ---THE GREAT something- A lightbulb appeared above Tobys head. "Thats it!" He jumped into the Fourth wall and came out with a familiar icon... Toby tapped it. A window appeared. "Someone pass me a keyboard!" ---Candlefly--- Chara stumbles upon more errors, and legs it again... right into another one. Chara seems to be having some terrible luck today, they're running back towards the group with a few errors on their tail. Nopenopenope. ---Squidy822--- MN went into SkeleAerodactyl mode, jumped over Chara, and tried eating an Error. ---Candlefly--- Seeing MN suddenly change and jump over them made Chara flinch back into one of the errors. Again, not the best luck here. Their entire left side is starting to glitch up... They notice this and start hysterically laughing. ---MixieRoast--- The glitched daemon had started making some pretty disturbing screeching sounds. It seemed to look around, focusing it's attention on Dancey and dashing forwards with full force. It's always the fan favorite who draws the attention. Always. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, hearing the dashing, looked to the direction the glitched demon came from,"Ohhh waffles-- that's probably not a good sign." Due to the speed of her speaking, what Dancey said is probably hard to understand. ---THE GREAT something--- Me (in real life) appeared in front of Toby. Me:"You know what you have to do." Toby:"You do realise it will probably end up like always." Me:"DOSENT MATTER JUST DO IT DONT LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS" Toby:"Fine. But if this dosent go right im blaming you." Toby flew in front of "The glitched daemon" and tried to push it away. Normal Battle Theme was playing. (P.S Toby didnt really fly, he just moved quickly.) ---Squidy822--- Lemmy went in front of Dancey as a shield. His electrical form exited the sheep shell and used it as a shield. ---Candlefly--- Chara's laughing just gets more distorted and turns to a sound like choking before the kid becomes an error. This one is still looping whatever distorted noise Chara was making and has a mess of red pixels on its 'face' but other than that, Chara wasn't able to keep their form and their colors are muddled together. Also there is now an error that hates everything, what else is new? It doesn't even seem to notice MN and tramples though the code to get at the group. Thaaaat's gonna have to be fixed later. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey checked if she have dropped the...thing. She was still holding it with her telekinesis, so she sighed with relief. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork looked, seeing Chara turn into an error. Clockwork turned back, trying to rush back to the group before the now glitched one could. Problem was, Signum and Chara were probably near the small tear in the fourth wall. Before getting close in sight, he continued where he was originally heading, deep into the maze of code. What was this feeling? Sadness, but not quite. His heart would race if he had one, but only knew that as a description for love. And it wasn't a mix; he knew what that was. Oh yes. He remembered. This was terror. ---Squidy822--- MN saw what was happening to Clockwork, and could only think of one thing to do. He ran over to him... ...and possessed him. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs is errorified. BALLS. ---Candlefly--- The red-faced error seems to've decided to chase Clockwork... Still playing that corrupted sound... Meanwhile, Mallory, Missing, and Veve are getting worried. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey still doesn't know what in the world she's holding, so she decides to ask the others that aren't missing,"Say, does anyone know what this is, or at least what it does?" Despite not knowing what's going on, she seems a bit worried about the situation. ---Sheep Slime--- Cawpier saw Dancey, and had a moment of realization. "anтιvιrυѕ. yoυ can υѕe ιт тo reмove тнe glιтcнιneѕѕ ғroм ѕoмeone and мaĸe тнeм ιnтo a noт-error." Cawpier looked at the fluid, curiously viewing it, and turned to Dancey. "нow ι ĸnow тнιѕ? Iong ѕтory, Iong ѕтory. ιт ѕнoυld вe enoυgн тo υnerror one cнaracтer ғor now, вυт we need тo coIIecт мore." (You should unerror the characters that have been errored recently like Signum and Chara, but if you unerror some of the other errors, I'll bring in a character not in the RP at the moment.) ---Danceykitty--- "Well, that's pretty helpful. Though, we might want to get something to contain this then to use for later, since it might be a good idea to stock up on these before using them...I think." Dancey thought of something for a moment,"Though, it might be a good idea to use it on someone now, which would mean one less 'bad' error to worry about, what do you think?" ---Candlefly--- Guppy accidentally leaps though a hole in the 4th wall. Looks like the 4th wall is falling down a bit too. ((So, in practice, the non-4th wall breakers are just camping in the safety circle so I'm gonna say the 4th wall is gonna start failing and characters that normally can't see it are gonna start seeing it)) ---Sheep Slime--- "soυndѕ good, ι'll ғocυѕ on geттιng ѕoмe мore anтιvιr-- нey, wнaт'ѕ тнaт "нole" ιn тнe aιr?" Cawpier was looking towards the break in the fourth wall, that had become visible. ---Candlefly--- Veve is not going to stop taking notes. Missing looks up and sees the hole too. "I-I don't know..." 'Friend there??? I help friend!!!' Mallory is just gonna leap into the 4th wall hole now, bye. ---Sheep Slime--- Cawpier looked at the hole cautiously, then decided to stay in the world of Slime Rancher. "ι'll ѕтay нere. ιғ we all go ιn, тнere won'т вe anyone тo collecт anтιvιrυѕ, and тнυѕ noone тo нelp ѕιgnυм." Cawpier was gazing at an error nearby, ready to do their part. (If Squidy reads, this, you control Clockwork for the time being since MN is possessing him.) ---MixieRoast--- The glitched out canine was prowling around near the entrance on the gap. Upon seeing the feline hop through, they paused, their existence flickering. There was some shred of recognition there.... that was often the case with beings of her degree. They were only capable of truly dying if they lost themselves, so there was always a shred of their selves within them to prevent this. It's a peculiar system. ---Candlefly--- It took Mallory a second, but since the Signum error IS recognizable, it realizes what it's looking at. "Friend?!" ---MixieRoast--- It just stared, making a low hum. ---Candlefly--- Again, against all better judgement, Mallory is approaching the friend. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at the hole to the forth wall, then at Cawpier,"I'd rather stay here than go through there, I mean, two heads would be better than one when it comes to collecting a bunch of antivirises to de-error someone......is de-error a word?" ---Sheep Slime--- "ιт ιѕ now, ι gυeѕѕ." said Cawpier. Cawpier was obviously glad they wouldn't have to fight off the errors alone, especially since their power depends on other's powers. ---Squidy822--- MN, possessing Clockwork, did one thing about the error. Run. ---MixieRoast--- It also approached the smol slime, 'standing' about a foot away, flickering. He'd be able to sense it looking down at him. ---Candlefly--- "Friend ok?" Mallory bounces at the error with predictable results if it connects. Mallory is not a smart slime. ---Squidy822--- MN got to a dark cave and unpossessed Clockwork. The former's red eyes glowed in the dark. "Stay here. If a glitch appears, run. I dont like it when my toys break. Meanwhile, Vagabond appeared and took the antivirus and threw it at a random glitch. "Experiment time! Yay!" Vagabond is a jerk. Category:Roleplay